Affection
by LucidClockwork
Summary: Sasuke has to pay the price for declining Sakura's date harshly but the price, it brought a few good things in. Maybe declining wasn't so bad, if this happened, it had to be good thing right? Sasusaku fluffy short fic!


**-(Affection)-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters…**

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first short fanfic. This plot is now technically mine I think. A few years back I think I read a fanfiction or doujinshi about this. I've been trying to find that same fanfic of doujin for a long time until I decided that I would make a short fic of it. Enjoy!<strong>

**-LucidClockwork**

* * *

><p>-Sasuke's P.O.V-<p>

We had finished the mission early today. Naruto was being a dobe like normal and Sakura was being annoying. Kakashi had dismissed us and said that we should meet at 5:00am the next morning. Of course I would come a few hours later, Kakashi would never actually appear on time. I walked away from the training fields only to be called out by the annoying pink-haired kunoichi.

"Sasuke-kun! D…Do you want to go on a date with me?" She asked.

I was sick of her annoying dates. My fuse had blown up.

"No! You're annoying; just stop asking me about those stupid dates. I will never go with you on a date so forget about it!" I yelled.

I expected her to start crying or run away. Sakura would be okay tomorrow and ask me again but I got a silent response. Naruto and Kakashi had looked over to us. She didn't say anything instead she put her head down and walked away. Naruto furiously walked over to me ad pushed me onto the ground.

"You Teme! You just broke Sakura- chan's heart! You idiot!" He yelled.

"She'll be ok tomorrow," I mused.

Naruto looked over to me in an angry manner. Kakashi was just sticking his head in the perverted book, pretending to not listen.

"You overdid this time, you better apologise to her," He said quietly.

With that, he left. I turned over to Kakashi only to see he had left too. I wondered what I had gotton myself into.

- Sakura's P.O.V-

I didn't cry, I didn't laugh either. The words he said was harsh, I knew it was true though. Sasuke would never say yes and I was annoying. It hurt so much because he said it. I walked back into my apartment and went into my room. I opened the window to my balcony and headed to my bed.

I needed to think about things. All I ever thought about was gaining Sasuke's affection, and that was never going to happen. My skills as a kunoichi wasn't even academy standards, I never thought about my skills as a ninja. I focused too much on the wrong thing.

"Sakura…" A voice whispered.

I turned around to see Sasuke on my balcony. He had an apologenic look on his face but I didn't want to see it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

I saw him flinch a bit at my words but he walked over to me. I looked down to the ground as Sasuke approached me. I wasn't in the mood to see him.

"I came to say sorry," He simply said.

"Tsk, I don't need your sympathy," I replied.

His hand found his way to my chin. He lifted it up as I was met with his onyx eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura, what I said was too harsh. I'm hoping if you can forgive me," He whispered into my ear.

I pulled away from him as I was preparing to leave. He grabbed my hand and spun me around. I didn't realise how close we were. A blush formed on my cheeks as I was going to protest but I was already caught under the spell of his eyes. He leaned in closer to me, I didn't understand my motives either as I leaned in. He captured my lips with his. My inner was screaming. Sasuke Uchiha was kissing me…

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

I felt her lips press against mine. Her lips were soft, pink and plump. I never imagined kissing anyone to feel like this. I slipped my toungue into her mouth as I felt her's touch. I closed my eyes and took in the magic of the kiss.

Sakura pulled away and gasped for a breath. Her emerald eyes met with mine. I smirked and whispered into her ear.

"Do you forgive me?" I whispered.

Her blush submerged again as she nodded slightly. I walked away onto the balcony and jumped onto the rooves of Konoha as she waved goodbye. She had earned my affection…

- No one's P.O.V -

Naruto widened his eyes as he tugged Kakashi's sleve. Kakashi and the blond watched intently through the window of the apartment across.

"You owe me 20 bucks Naruto," Kakashi said.

Naruto pouted as he handed the 20 bucks over.

"You still have to send this over to Pervy Sage," Naruto grinned.

"Do you think he'll use the idea for the new series of Icha Icha Paradise?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, he'll use it alright,"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! I enjoyed making this short fluffy fic! If anyone knows what fanfic or doujin this is concept is from PM me. Anyways enjoy!<strong>

**-LucidClockwork**


End file.
